


Who's a pretty kitty?

by keznik



Category: Darcyland - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: Darcy attends a dinner party hosted by an absent Tony but Loki is found dead after the last course...who killed him? Darcy investigates.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darcy With the Pen in the Discord





	Who's a pretty kitty?

Nothing was stopping her, not that they seemed too interested anyway. Steve was looking stunned, Darcy wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him befuddled…goodness knows about Bucky…distracting himself or plain thirsty – who knew…who cared. That whiny little Asgardian was dead in the foyer of all places.  
Dead. She faltered in her step just briefly. 

“Dead?” a low whisper escaped her. Shaking her head, mentally pulling up her big girl pants, she strode off to the foyer.

She had to see him.   
The elevator pinged and the doors opened as she rounded the hallway corner. Eyebrow raised she hesitantly took a step inside. She could’ve used the stairs, especially as her gown would have rippled dramatically as she descended. The perfect amount of drama for the biggest drama king there ever was. She span quickly punching the ground floor button only to actually punch a certain scary spy in the chest with her outstretched thumb. All the blood drained from her face as she gently took a step back, thumb still in the same position just a foot back.

Blue eyes met hers, level and cold. 

"Sorry…um…Nat!"

The tenseness caused a giggle to explode from her lips. She immediately slapped her palm over her mouth. The cool spy lifted her hand and lowered the opposing thumb down, back to Darcy’s side as she slowly smiled. 

"I’d rather you didn’t poke me Darcy, but I couldn’t resist letting you. Your face was a picture!"

The two girls burst into a mutual and loud laughter as Nat reached round and sent them on their way down. It was clear Natasha had pressed the wrong button, unlike her really but she had been shaking with laughter. They were in the basement, entrance to the maze of labs but this first one was very similar to the one in the Tower, almost identical in fact. As she moved towards a copy cat of her desk it was clear that the glass top was smeared with something. Pinkish and kinda gloopy she guessed, not wanting to get to close the sticky looking substance. There was a ring mark in it. As Darcy bent down a soft scent of Wanda’s perfume wafted to her, mixed with an undeniable Hollandaise smell.

“Urgh! God the sauce smells worse than when we ate it earlier.”

“When you ate it earlier” Nat interrupted “I didn’t touch the stuff, come on let’s get back upstairs.”

The lift took them back up to the ground floor. They walked past the lounge. Out of the corner of her eye Darcy noticed a mess of crockery in front of the fireplace. Gingerly she picked up the larger china pieces and laid them back on the silver tray that had tipped off the marble coffee table. A soft purring startled her as Goose nuzzled her thigh. His soft nose pushed at her as she tidied demanding strokes.

“Hello gorgeous! What are you doing here, did you knock this over, I’ll bet you did” Darcy giggled softly as she petted the mewling cat.

He climbed up into her lap and tried to climb up onto her shoulders.

“Whoa there, sweetie, you’re a little heavy to be a parrot, come on let’s find you something to eat”

She turned back to the doorway. Natasha had gone. Darcy shrugged it off, assuming that Nat had gone to the Bar, an idea she was going to join in on the moment she had found Loki and fed the cat or feed the cat and then find Loki. Goose was getting wriggly, so feeding the cat first then. There was cream already laid out on the kitchen island. Placing Goose onto the counter she pushed the saucer to him. Tony wouldn’t be too keen with pets on the work top but fuck him! Loki’s death was on his hands, regardless of whatever actually happened.

“Right! Off to find that lanky idiot” 

She pushed purposely the kitchen swing door, but it wouldn’t shift. She tried again, nope still stuck. She waited a heartbeat and then shoved her shoulder into the door, channelling every cop drama she’d ever seen. She landed heavily onto the hallway carpet to the roar of laughter, male laughter.

“Bastard” she muffled into the thick pile.

An arm lifted her back upright, a cold metal one. Oh God that was embarrassing. She must have been trying to get through same time as him. Coming back for more milk, she guessed. Shifting, she moved away straightened her gown, not the best thing to fall flat on your face in…

“Sorry Doll” throwing her his best smoulder. “You ok?”

Nodding she noticed a liquor aroma coming from him.

“Moved on from milk, did we?”

“Yeah. Needed something a little stronger but the Spider sent me for more ice. Youd’ve thought Tony would keep a better stocked bar… Come and help me Doll, could use more hands.”

Bucky grabbed her arm again, a lot less supportive this time, far grabbier in fact and opened the kitchen door pulling her in after him.

“Ahh Goose, my old friend. Who’s a lovely kitty, is it you, yes, it is, oh yes it is. You had a good dinner earlier didn’t you. I’ve brought desert…”


End file.
